User blog:Candice20099/red dead story chapter 4
Chapter 4, I lunged into an empty building and ducked under the window, there was only one way to get them all hide and shoot them down one by one. I got my revolver out and filled it with ammo, aimed it at the gang member that killed my horse and shot 'bang!' he fell with a crack on to the floor, I aimed at the next gang member and fired, but I missed, the gang member had seen me they had all seen me! I closed the wooden window borders and lay down on the floor just in time, 'BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!' The bullets were flying through the borders just missing my nose, when the shooting had stopped I rolled over and looked for a back door there had to be one, the place I was in was a bar but it looked like it had been shut for years the glasses were broken and dusty, the vodka and gin bottles were half broken and the sink was full of dead ants then I spotted it a way out the back door! Through the bullet holes in the wooden borders I could see the gang members coming closer to the door, I ran quickly but quietly to the back door, turned the door handle, but it wouldn't open so I stepped back and kicked the door I knew it would make the gang members come but it was either that or death. I ran through the door as they were bursting in, outside was ,luckily, a horse tide up I jumped on it and rode off looking back I could see the gang members pointing their guns at us I ducked and tried to make the horse go faster without it getting shot, when I couldn't here the gunshots or see them I knew I was in the clear not to far away I could see some buildings and so I headed for them. When I entered the town everyone was treating hurt people I asked the nearest person who wasn't treating someone,'Hey what happend here it's a wreck?' He looked at me his lip was cut and he had a black eye 'The gang threw fire bombs at the buildings and shot people we tried to run but they surrounded us said they were lookin for a john marston' I knew it was the same gang which I had just escaped from, 'Im John Marston, but I just ran into the gang shot down my horse so I had to run and then I came here.' A look of shock came upon his face, 'You why did they want you?' this was hard to reply I didn't know why they wanted me either.' I don't know when i was young i ran into them but thats 17 years ago.' while I was talking I didn't realise that I was surrounded by a bunch of angry villagers who only had cuts on their faces, the black eyed and cut lipped man was angry to, 'YOU MADE OUR VILLAGE GET TORN DOWN! OUR PEOPLE GET HURT AND SOME DEAD, BUT YOU DON'T KNOW WHY THEY WANT YOU! GET OUT! GO ON! GO!' And so I rode off into the sunset while all of the villagers were shouting behind me. Category:Blog posts